A Goodbye, A Hello
by sweet vanilla mint
Summary: When Hermione thought she was finally going to let go...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here it is… the first story I've ever posted. Hope you like it! )

**A Goodbye, A Hello**

_If you love someone, set him free…_

She never asked for anything in her life. This was all she asked for, what she wanted… But she never got it. She's been hoping for five years now, and she's finally giving up. Not necessarily moving on, but giving up, losing all hope. She was going to forget him, all of him- his hair, his smile, his eyes.

Tears stream down her face as she sits on her bed, knees tucked under her chin. She had been like this for a while now, sulking by herself, in her room. This constantly worried her two best friends, although she had repeatedly told them she was all right and that they need not worry. But still, they checked on her every now and then.

The harsh rains and thunder made her feel worse. But she knew this was the right thing to do. She knew he would _never_ love her. After all, she was his best friend. Besides, he loved someone else.

She sobbed even harder.

Someone knocked on her door. She didn't respond to it. Maybe if she ignored it, the person would go away. But she was wrong.

"Harry, please," she said sternly, looking into the eyes of the Chosen One. "I want to be alone." She wiped the tears away, but fresh ones always replaced them.

"Hermione, don't cry." He sat on the bed next to her and opened his arms. She went into them, buried her face in his chest.

She couldn't bear the thought that there was someone else who was always in his arms, someone else that he comforted, someone else that he kissed, someone else that he _loved_.

He knew it was better if he didn't ask what was wrong- he'll give her time, he can wait. At that moment, he just kept her in his arms and let her cry.

She savored every minute she had with him, especially at this moment, since he hasn't let go of her. She sobbed uncontrollably, trying to fight it off every now and then. Despite the situation of things, she still felt a touch of glee. He did care for her. He did love her, if not romantically, brother- and- sisterly. And even if that is all he can give her and she wanted more, she appreciated the gesture. She finally smiled and pulled away, wiping her tears. "Thank you, Harry." she said to him.

He laughed lightly. "I didn't do anything, Hermione. I was just sitting here."

Her smile grew wider at the sound of his laugh. She replied, "Exactly, Harry," she laughs. "I was being silly, though." she looks at the clock, he follows her gaze. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but he spoke first.

"Er- I'm sorry, Hermione. I promised to meet Ginny at seven, and I only have five minutes to get ready." He stood up, getting ready to leave.

Her heart broke. He was going to leave her to cry in her corner again. Trying to sound enthusiastic, she said, "Have fun. See you." He smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and was gone.

She sat on her bed, touching the cheek his lips touched. She knew she had to do it now. She had to deny her love for him. She had to erase, forget and, possibly, move on. It was going to be hard, no doubt, but she'll do it. She'll do it to get out of misery and depression. She'll do it.

For herself.

For Ginny.

For Ron.

For Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I just had to add a happy ending... so sue me.

And to my very first reviewer _ever_: you rock, girl.

_... And if it's destiny, he will come back to you._

She knew what she did could tear her apart, it already was. Her mind told her that her love doesn't belong to him anymore, although her heart says differently. In those few moments she tried to push him out of her thoughts, his image just kept returning.

She told herself repeatedly in her head: _he loves her, not me._ Tears started to fall again, as she cried the pain away. She went under the covers of her bed, completely closing herself from her surroundings, from the world. She closed her eyes, seeing complete darkness, and tried to stop the tears. She wasn't supposed to be crying.

"Why?!" she asked aloud. "I don't understand why!"

"Hermione? Who are you talking to?"

From under the covers, she quickly wiped her tears. "Harry?" She sat up, and her comforter slid down. "You left just forty minutes ago! Why are you back so soon?" she asked.

"You've been crying again." He uttered, switching on the lamp on her night table. He wiped her tears with his shirt. "Please tell me what's wrong," he took her hand.

She shivered at his hand upon hers, wondering if _she_ felt this way whenever she felt his touch. "Nothing" was all she wanted to say, just so he could leave. But at the same time, she wanted him there, just sitting there with her. "Harry, I can't take it anymore!" she screams. A debate rose through her head. Should she tell him? Her mind told her that her love doesn't belong to him anymore, but her heart says differently.

She looked into his eyes and saw her reflection. Right then and there, the only person he saw was she. She knew that now was the only time this would happen.

He didn't know what she was talking about, but he knew she'd rather not talk about it. He lay on her bed, taking her hand, motioning her to do the same. "Don't worry, I'm here." he cradled her in his arms.

_I'm here._ His words echoed through her ears, she gave him a watery smile. Finally, in a long, long time, she felt happy. "Why are you back so soon?"

"Ginny and I, we- uh- I decided it just wasn't meant to be." he shared.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry to hear that." She really was. He was supposed to be happy- because if he wasn't, she wasn't happy either. "Why?"

"We fought. I tried to squeeze my way out of our date," he sighed. "You looked really bothered, and I wanted to be here."

"You fought because of me? Harry I-"

He cut her off and smiled. "And I realized I love someone else."

She didn't jump to conclusions when he told her this, although her hopes were high again. She didn't utter a word, hoping he would tell her. She stared into his eyes, taking all of him in, and closed the space between them.

It was a chaste kiss, but it meant everything to them.

She understood.

And so did he.

_... And if it's destiny, he will come back to you._


End file.
